Lucario
Lucario is a creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Lucario VS Renamon, where it fought against Renamon from the Digimon series. History Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the 448th Pokémon in the Pokédex, is a Fighting/Steel Type Pokémon which evolves from Riolu via friendship during daytime. They are rare and usually live on mountains far away from humans to train, but are extremely loyal and prideful once caught, with a natural sense of justice. They are able to manipulate an energy named Aura, which enables them to sense enemies or prey from afar, create projectiles and even communicate with humans via telepathy. The most popular and commonly known Lucario belonged to Sir Aaron. Lucario was Sir Aaron's student, but when he tried to stop a war, Lucario followed him and was sealed in his staff, so that Lucario may not suffer the same fate Sir Aaron would, as he sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning. Years later, Ash Ketchum would accidentally free Lucario, and together they would try to save the disturbed Tree of Beginning and Mew. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 3'11" | 119 cm * Weight: 119 lbs | 54 kg * Pokémon Type: Steel & Fighting * The Aura Pokémon * Habitat: Mountains * High attack power * Evolves from Riolu * Well known Trainers: Sir Aaron, Riley, Maylene, Korrina Techniques * Bone Rush ** Hits 2 to 5 times * Metal Claw * Heal Pulse ** Restores 50% health * Calm Mind ** Increases Special Attack ** Increases Special Defense * Swords Dance ** Sharply increases Attack power * Counter * Metal Sound * Feint * Power-Up Punch ** Increases Attack power * Extreme Speed ** So fast it always strikes first * Close Combat ** Deals high damage but lowers user's defenses * Dragon Pulse * Aura Sphere ** An energy projectile formed from user's Aura ** Wide spread of damage ** Never misses a target Feats * Mangled a steel claw * Riolu can lift a 573 lb Gigalith * Dodged multiple logs while blinded * Survived Registeel's strangehold * Caused explosion which destroyed a roof * Overpowered Regirock's hyper beam * Moved faster than eyesight * Riley's Lucario destroyed his own Pokeball! One Minute Melee Lucario appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where it fought its DEATH BATTLE! opponent Renamon, which ended with a draw. DBX Lucario appeared Season 1 of DBX, where it fought against Ryu from the Street Fighter series and lost. Gallery Lucario Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee, DBX and DEATH BATTLE! 447Riolu.png|As a Riolu Lucario_Aura_Sphere.gif|Aura Sphere Lucario_Bone_Rush.gif|Bone Rush Lucario_Metal_Claw.gif|Metal Claw Lucario_Swords_Dance.gif|Swords Dance Lucario's Aura Sensing.gif|Lucario sensing Aura Mega-Lucario-Screenshot-4-Pokemon-X-Y.jpg|Close Combat Trivia * Lucario is the 21st Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, and with the next four being Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** It is the 11th Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, and with the next three being Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. * Lucario is the seventh Pokémon character in DEATH BATTLE!, after Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red and Mewtwo. ** It is the third Pokémon character to win, after Blastoise and Mewtwo. ** It is the first Pokémon character to appear who debuted in the Anime. * Lucario is the third winner to lose against another one in DBX, after Strider Hiryu and Master Chief, and with the next two being Batman and Amy Rose. *Lucario and its opponent are the eighth and ninth combatants that are both a species and an individual, after Yoshi, Pikachu, The Terminator, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Agumon. *Lucario and its opponent are the sixth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow and Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, and with the next eight pairs being Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. ** It and its opponent were the first two to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, with the next two being Sephiroth & Vergil and Ryu & Jin Kazama. *Lucario is the 12th male to face against a female ,'' after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool and Nathan Drake, with the next five being Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. **It is the fourth male to beat a female, after Yoshi, Dante and Roronoa Zoro, and with the next one being Shazam. *In ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Lucario is voiced by Sean Schemmel, the English Funimation dub voice actor for Goku. *Lucario is the third character to have a win, a loss and a tie, after Ryu and Deadpool, and next five being Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil, Kenshiro and Sasuke Uchiha. References * Lucario on Wikipedia * Lucario on Bulbapedia * Lucario on Pokémon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Loser Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Monster Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Metal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:RPG Combatants